Fallen
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: When Dante is the protector of the Human World and Vergil is the Emperor of the Demon World, you know that there's going to be trouble for the people in between. This is the story about the life of one of those people, and about how far she has fallen...
1. PROLOGUE

**Fallen**

**by RoseDincht**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer - This is another AU fic because I love making them. Actually this was something me and a friend wrote a long time ago just for fun, but then it turned into something more. I decided to make a novelization of it, and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters from the game. I own this story and my characters. Please read and review!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

They say that life is like a book. After the end of a long struggle or a great achievement, the next chapter begins. The events that play out after that particular event and the consequences that follow are just another chapter in one's life.

If I ever wrote a book about my life, I'm sure there would be many chapters to it. I've experienced many struggles and many achievements. I've watched things turn out good even when everything seemed to turn out wrong, and I've seen my hopes and dreams burst into ash just when I thought I was going to achieve them. I'm sure such things have happened for all living beings. Such is life, right? Bad things happen, good things happen, that's pretty much common sense.

One thing is certain, however. I wouldn't have had to experience both of those hardships and joys in my life if it weren't for two people. That much is certain. Two people were the ones responsible for both my pain and my happiness. Both have had quite the impact on my life. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it hadn't been for them.

The first person would no doubt be my father. If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened to me to begin with. He and my mother brought me into this world, just as he brought me into this Hell. I probably would have died young just like the rest of my siblings if it hadn't been for him. I suppose I must thank him and hate him in equal amounts for the things he put me through. I'm sure any person in their right mind would have felt the same.

But the second person would be a demon of many names. You may have known him back then as the newly crowned Emperor of the Demon World. Before he was crowned that, you might have known him as one of the sons of Sparda. Now you may know him as Nelo Angelo_. I _know him as Vergil.

As you may or may not know, Vergil had come to power over the Demon World at least 36 years ago. I'm really not so sure how it happened, exactly. I know that he had a twin brother, who was the self proclaimed _Protector of the Human World _as his father had been. You see, it was his twin, Dante, who had destroyed the former ruler of the Demon World. With him killed off, the Demon World turned to the next strongest demon to rule over them. That demon was Vergil the Nelo Angelo, who accepted the throne without a moment's hesitation. He was always a person who craved power, so I'm sure it wasn't that big of a surprise when he jumped at the chance of ruling the world that had once been his father's home.

But because of this, there was a shaky truce between the twins. For one, Dante seemed to be the strongest out of the twins, and although Vergil probably wasn't in the least bit intimidated by his brother, he probably didn't want to be defeated by him again. Despite Vergil's lust for power, he made no attempt to invade the Human World and turn humanity as _you_ know it into Demonville. However, he did make a sort of agreement with Dante. Apparentally there had been several towns or small settlements in which the majority of the population had turned into devil worshippers or something of the sort. The Demon World apparentally needed human slaves to build architecture and cater to the demons commands while the monsters lived in luxury. Vergil asked Dante if he could bring these settlements into the Demon World, since they obviously wouldn't be taken against their will. With these human slaves brought into the Demon World, there would be really no good reason for Vergil to try and invade the Human World. With this in mind, Dante agreed, and those humans were brought into Demon World.

What that Protector of the Human World didn't realize was that there was still a small majority of people within those settlements who didn't worship devils. My family was part of that majority, at least, that was what my father told me. The transfer of humans to the Demon World happened four years before I was born. While the devil worshippers seemed to be honored to be in the presence of the monsters they loved so dearly (not matter how badly or severly they were treated), we were the ones who suffered more, simply because they _knew_ we did not idolize them. But overall, humanity in the Demon World seemed to suffer all the same. Being a devil worshipper or not didn't matter at all. We were all human. We all had to work, we all had to build, follow orders, and serve and worship these beasts. Everyday we were sent home with wounds, sores, and scars.

At first I didn't understand it. Why they needed humans, that is. They were ten times stronger then us, more then capable of completing the work we had to do. In fact they probably could have completed it faster. But now I realize what the whole idea behind human slaves were. They needed to remind us that they were superior. They needed to let us know that they were meant to be worshipped as Gods just as we were meanted to be trampled on like dirt. Superior beings always need to remind the weaker beings that they are the ones in charge, that they practically own us. That's just the way life is, obviously...

Along with our long, endless hours of work, slaves lived in what the people in the Human World would call "poverty". Our homes aren't decent. They mostly consists of broken down shacks, or large pieces of wood, stone, and scrap metal over ditches. Food is scarce for us (although the Demons dine like kings, which is no surprise to me at all), yet humans are expected to bear at least five children per family. I was the youngest of three children, and my mother couldn't possibly bear anymore with what little food we had.

When I turned twelve-years-old, my mother managed to get pregnant. Her body was weak and lacked the nourishment she needed. It confuses me though... if humans were so valuable to the Demon World and human women were expected to have five children, you would _think_ the demons would have treated the pregnant humans somewhat better. Provided them with more food, given them a more comfortable atmosphere so the babies came out healthy, something along those lines. But I suppose in the end, a human was just a human. It didn't matter if she was pregnant or not. Anyways, that was the same year my father had decided to try something brave. He seemed well aware that if Mom didn't get the nourishment she needed, the baby would die before nine months were up. He decided that he was going to try and make an arrangement with Vergil, for my mother and unborn sibling's sake.

I was a child then, but I was still aware of how dangerous the situation was. But like a child, I was as naive and simple as ever. Of course I thought nothing of it when my father took me with him to go see the Emperor of the Demon World. Of course I thought I was just coming along to keep him company, to make him happy...

Of course I had no idea what his real intentions were...


	2. CHAPTER 1

**FALLEN**

**Author's Note: A HUGE thank you to Chrome and Kikoken. Thank you for my comments and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

We arrived at the abode of the Emperor at sundown. The travel itself was long and harsh. We endured everything from scorching winds (for those who don't know, the wind in Demon World is capable of burning a human's flesh) to attacking demons. On our way to the castle, two winged demons had spotted us, and just the sight of us was all the motivation they needed to come flying in and attack us. For the most part, we weren't badly injured, but the demons made sure we experienced _some_ pain. I escaped with a few bumps and bruises. My father endured most of the pain (he used himself as a human sheild to protect me). When the demons finished toying with us, my father's shirt was in shreds and his back, chest, and face was crisscrossed with shallow cuts that would probably heal without scarring. The attack had frightened me, though. I remembered crying the entire time and screaming everytime my father took a blow that was aimmed for me.

Come to think of it, I think that was probably the last time I ever cried over him. I don't recall ever feeling the need to shed tears for him after that day.

The castle scared me to no end. I'm sure the humans _you're_ used to have had an experience in their young lives where a building of some sort had scared them as a child. A haunted house, the lair of some Disney villian, something similiar to the sort? Well, this really was no different, minus the fact that the sight of _this_ castle probably scared the adults as much as it scared the children. In the future, I would wonder if Orson Welles had been a demon in another life, for his castle in _Citizen Kane_ was almost completely identical to the one owned by the Emperor of the Demon World. The gates, the moat, the wings, chambers, and just about everything else in that film (except for the swimming pool) was brought to life in Demon World, only much, _much_ larger and a thousand times more eerie. When we arrived, my father had exchanged words with a demon (who didn't seem to be in the mood for beating the tar out of human slaves at that particular moment) who gave us passage across the moat.

By passage, I mean riding on the back of the spawn of Leviathan across a large, murky river that was abundant in abnormally large (and demonized) piranhas, serpants, and other marine demons. This included sirens. Seemingly beautiful female demons that emerged from the dark waters to _greet_ their visitors. The ones we saw were, as far as demons go, absolutely gorgeous. Their skin was tinted a dark shade of indigo, and long, silk black hair fell from their heads. Their lips were charcoal black and impossibly full, and their eyes were large (about the size of a chicken egg) and dark, making them appear to be innocent. Their necks, shoulders, and arms were scalely (like a fish) and the fingers were webbed. Also like a fish, the sirens wore no clothing, so the breasts were bare. And everything from the hips down was a long, serpant-like tail that was at least nine or ten feet in length.

They looked at us with those innocent eyes. Two had come dangerously close to the Leviathan's spawn. Their lips parted and a very soft hiss emerging from them. Well, _now_ I know that the sirens were hissing, but back then, their hisses sounded like singing. My father looked absolutely entranced by their songs. I suppose I was too. The melody was beautiful, very gentle and relaxing, as if they were taking our pain, stress, and worries right out of us. They were bewitching us, of course. Drawing us in with their beauty and innocence so they could make us suffer afterwards. The moment one of the sirens had reached out for one of us (whether it was for my father or myself, I cannot remember), the guard that was guiding us across the moat had noticed and fired his spear into the chest of the siren. Her once beautiful song turned into an ear-splitting shreik as the blood pumped from her chest and stained the black water.

I screamed when this happened. Although I was used to seeing torment and brutality around me, I never really experienced something like _that_ before. Having something that appeared to be so delicate and gentle being attacked like that. It wasn't the _nicest_ feeling in the world, that was for sure. The guard hadn't killed her (the spear had vanished after a minute or so and reappeared in his hand), but I thought for sure that was what he had done. The attack had broken the spell they had on my father, and as the weak siren began to sink into the water (which was then followed by those demonized piranhas feasting on the wounded siren), the others had fled from us. Apparentally something like this had happened before... probably _several_ times before judging by the way the guard had acted. He didn't seem surprised in the least bit when it happened, he seemed mostly like "It's all in a day's work" about it. After that little episode, the sirens left us alone as we reached the other side of the moat.

We were there, now. Just a few meters infront of that terrifying castle. The place I had feared from afar for as long as I could remember. At that time, I thought my father wanted to bring me along because he was too afraid to come to the castle all by himself. That he needed someone there to make him feel braver. And that someone would have to be me, even though this place terrified me. I suppose I was _somewhat_ right about that theory in a manner of speaking.

The guard led us through a large, heavy door and into the main hall. The place was even more frightening on the inside. It was dark, cold, and misty. The Emperor's palace was faintly illuminated the sunset, and I remember being afraid of what this scary place would be like when the sun went down. Would it be illuminated by moonlight, or consumed in complete darkness? Personally I didn't want to find out. Even with the sunset barely lighting up the place, the place still gave me the creeps. I had the feeling that we were being watched, as if we were insects underneath a magnifying glass. Only unlike the insect, we couldn't see who was observing us. They, whoever _they_ were, were hidden in the darkness.

After an indefinate amount of time spent walking through this scary place, we stopped infront of a large door and were ordered to wait there. The guard stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

My father and I were completely alone in this place, now.

"Daddy..." I remember saying to him. "What are we doing here?"

He looked down at me with that troubled look in his face. He managed to force a smile before he spoke. "Daddy has to make a couple deals with a man..." was his response. His voice was shaking a bit... I had a feeling something was wrong. The next moment he was holding my hand. "Just... stay close to me, alright sweetie?"

I nodded.

We stayed in complete and utter silence for at least fifteen or twenty minutes. He was holding my hand tightly, and I was shaking and trembling the entire time. The place was getting darker by the second, the very thing I had feared the moment I stepped into the place. And the feeling of being watched by someone I couldn't see was beginning to overwhelm me. It felt like at any moment, the darkness in this place was just going to swallow us both. The temperature seemed to drop, the mist grew heavier, and at one point I thought I heard voices whispering to one another. I'm not sure if I was really hearing them or if it was my mind playing tricks on me.

But before I had time to figure out which one it was, the guard had opened the door.

"The Emperor will see you now..."


	3. CHAPTER 2

**FALLEN**

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for all of the kind reviews you guys have been leaving me. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you guys enjoy the story. And yes, Dante will be making an appearance, but in much later chapters. Don't worry, he will have speaking parts and a role of his own. Dante's too important to just be briefly mentioned. But let's not get into that right now. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"The Emperor will see you now..."

The guard escorted us into a very large, spacious room. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room was much brighter. Apparentally the emperor didn't completely "dwell in darkness" as some would like to describe him. It made sense though: it would be fairly hard for him to read in the dark.

That's exactly how we found him. He was at his desk, reading a very thick book (I would discover later that it wasn't some book of ancient legends or curses, but actually some sort of demon suspense novel that happened to be a personal favorite of his). When we stepped into the room, he peered over the pages of his novel and stared right at father. For a moment, he glanced down and looked right at me, somewhat surprised that this human slave had brought his child with him.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I really had a hard time accepting the fact that _this_ was the Emperor of the Demon World. I had heard the legend of the Dark Knight, I knew he had a son (two, of course), and I knew his son was half human. But I had to admit, I expected the Emperor to appear more _demon_ than human. He was beautiful... I was absolutely stunned at how beautiful he was. Although he was at least fifty years of age, he didn't look a day over twenty-five. His face seemed disciplined, mature, and powerful. His white hair was slicked back and kept out of his face, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through me. He was also wearing what appeared to be very heavy black armor and a long, dark blue cape. I have to admit, the first word that came to mind when I saw him was_ sovereign_. At the time, it was a word I did not know. I had heard it before, of course, but did not know the meaning. I took one look at the emperor and that word came right to mind, and I seemed to understand just what it meant.

He rose to his feet and looked back up at my father. "My guards tell me that you wish to make an arrangement with me." his voice scared me for the first time. It literally sent chills down my spine. "I am curious. Just what exactly would you have to bargain with me?"

My father's hand squeezed mine to the point where I almost yelped. But I was afraid to. I felt invisible in that room. I didn't want to bring any sort of attention to myself, because I feared that if I did, the invisibility would break and the Emperor would smash me. I was tiny for my age, he was at least seven feet tall. I had a feeling if he wanted to crush me with my foot, he would do so without breaking a sweat.

"My lord..." my father bowed his head formally, then continued. "I come to you for the sake of my wife. You see, she is pregnant, but... she is very, very weak, my lord. She lacks the nourishment she needs, and the long, severe working hours aren't helping her..."

The Emperor narrowed his eyes slightly. "That matters not to me. I do not care for your problems, nor do I wish to hear about them."

My father began to grow somewhat frantic. "I... I wanted to make a deal with you..." sweat was beading on his forehead. He looked absolutely scared, and his hand was trembling. I think at that particular moment, I knew something was wrong. "My lord... if you could be so kind to... excuse my wife from working the long hours and allow her to save her strength..."

I glanced from my father to the Emperor. He looked somewhat interested in what the human before him had to say. My father inhaled deeply before he spoke again.

"There was a rumor... that a slave had been killed here, while working." he began. I had remembered that story. Apparentally there was another group of slaves that work in this castle. I heard that the errands they run were somewhat more severe and obviously much more dangerous, but for the most part, they live life somewhat easier than the other slaves. "I thought... I thought that the Emperor might need another one..."

At that I blinked. I honestly (even to this day) cannot believe how stupid I was as a child. To actually believe that my father came all the way to this castle with me to become a slave for my mother's sake. I can't believe I actually thought that _he_ would take the place of the slave who died in this place.

The Emperor, however, wasn't as naive. He finally understood why this human had brought his child with him. Without even looking at him, I felt his eyes watching over me. And finally he spoke:

"Well..." his voice was low, and sounded somewhat amused. "I cannot accept your offer just yet, until I know that what I'm getting from you is worth having. So..."

He snapped his fingers. In half a second, a pair of sharp, cloven hands had wrapped around me and ripped me away from my father. This time, I _did_ scream. Not only out of fear, but out of surprise. The demon guard pulled me into his arms, lifting me off of the ground and began to back out of the room. I was too stunned to move at first, and my eyes shot up, looking right in my father's face.

The Emperor chuckled. "I will give her at least three weeks. You will have my answer by then."

That was when it really began to sink in. Three weeks. Three weeks in this dreadful, horrifying place. My jaw dropped and I was gaping at my father in disbelief. Automatically I began to squirm and struggle in the guard's arms, screaming for my father. My arms reached out and my feel smashed against the guard's legs and waist. He didn't seem in the least bit bothered by my struggles and proceeded to pull me out of the room.

My father looked at me. I could never forget that look on his face. His skin was beat red, his eyes were large and his lower lip was quivering. Tears built up and then streamed down his face and there was a look of absolute sorrow and regret. Before the guard and I had rounded the cornor, even though I was screaming and struggling furiously and trying to break free, I could hear my father's quiet voice.

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_


	4. CHAPTER 3

**FALLEN**

**Author's Note:** **Wow, you guys must really like the fic. I don't think I've gotten 17 reviews for the first two chapters in a LONG time. I really need to thank you all for that one, it's really been giving me inspiration to write more. I am sorry that I have to keep you waiting for an update, but I really appreciate all the e-mails and PM's you guys have been sending. That really makes me happy that you enjoy the story. And here's chapter three!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"_Daddy!!_"

The guard had carried me away from the room where my father and the Emperor had been and headed south, where the darkness increased dramatically. I kicked out, squirmed, struggling, screamed louder and louder, trying so hard to break free and rush back to my father. But the guard didn't budge. He didn't wince when I kicked him (accidentally, of course. You _do not_ want to strike a demon on purpose), he didn't look at me when I screamed, and his eyes showed no sign of pity. He was like a machine: without life, without a soul, and without feelings. I hated that look in his eyes. I hated the fact that someone who had witnessed everything that had just taken place, demon or not, couldn't feel any sorrow over it.

After traveling through many halls and staircases, we made it to a subterreanian dungeon. The cell I was brought to felt like something out of my nightmares: dark, damp, but warm and slightly humid, as if I was in the belly of some large demon. The guard and I stopped infront of one of many large, steel doors. The gears that kept it sealed began to turning and clicking, and within a few seconds, the door swung open. Then he began to step into the room, taking me with him. And I_ panicked_. I began to scream louder, struggle much furiously, grabbing onto the edge of the walls and trying to pull myself out of his iron grip.

"No, no no no!" I screamed. "Don't take me in there! You can't keep me in there! Don't leave me in this place!" I remember screaming through my sobs.

The guard grunted slightly and continued into the room without any trouble. I began to scream even louder. Screaming for help, for my father. I was afraid of this place, of this room, afraid of being locked in here like some sort of animal. As a child, I always had a fear of being in enclosed places. Not so much as claustrophobia (I spent a lot of time hiding in small, narrow ditches and holes when dangerous and scary demons were on the prowl), but more like being trapped and caged in a strange, dark place. I hated feeling trapped more than anything. Back then, death would have been better than being trapped.

Impatiently and without any kind of mercy, the guard threw me into the room and I landed hard on my stomach (on a very wet carpet, I might add. One that smelled of both sweat and blood.). At that moment, I heard a soft yelp and realized that I wouldn't be alone in this room. The guard turned his head in the direction of the sound, just as I did. There was a human in the room, but it was too dark to make out the appearance. The demon hissed at the human, scaring him once again before speaking.

"Keep her quiet." the demon's voice reminded me of a snake: a low hiss that sounded as if it was coated in venom. As if his words alone could poison us. "You _know_ what the consequence will be if you _fail._"

The human gulped, then nodded. The demon looked down and saw that I was frantically trying to crawl for the door. He responded by kicking me in the ribs, which sent me flying into the wall. The kick was strong enough to stun me, at least for a moment, but I didn't feel any bones breaking and the wind wasn't completely knocked out of me. I fell into a shallow puddle on the floor, the scent of blood and sweat filling my nostrils once again, and curled up in pain. I stayed there for a few minutes, wincing and whimpering for quite some time before the demon stepped out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I panicked once again. I forced myself onto my feet and rushed towards the door, beating against the steel furiously.

"_Let me go!_" I hollered. "_Oh my God, let me out of this place! Let me go! I want my father! Let me out of here!!_"

My roommate didn't waste any time. Whatever the consequences for his failure were, well, it goes without saying that he certainly didn't want it. He went charging at me and I felt two very strong arms wrap around my chest and waist. I was picked off of the ground and was hauled away from the door with very little effort.

"Stop!" he cried, slapping a hand over my mouth. "Do you want to upset him even more!? He'll wipe the floor with you if you keep this up!!"

I was still panicking. I was screaming through his hand, tears streaming down my face. The boy was weaker than the demon and flinched when I hit him (also accidentally), but was still much stronger. He managed to throw me back onto the ground, his hand still over my mouth, and used all of his strength to pin me down until I calmed myself. Calming myself down was going to take quite some time, but I give him credit for having patience with me. When I finally stopped squirming and screaming, we sat in silence for a moment, which he broke a minute later.

"I don't hear anybody coming... I guess that means you didn't make too much noise..." he was muttering that to himself, but his next few words were directed at me. "That was a _stupid_ thing for you to do! You can't just go off like that around them! Don't you know that!? You're lucky he just kicked you instead of breaking you in half!"

I sniffled and bit down on my lower lip, trying my hardest to keep from crying again. I didn't know what to say on my part. I don't think I wanted to say anything to him. I was afraid and alone, betrayed by my own father. Betrayed by the man I loved with all my heart and soul. Because of him, I was trapped in this dark, wet room in this scary place. I was a scared little girl... I guess I just wanted someone to show some sympathy towards me. Just the smallest amount of sympathy to make me feel like I wasn't completely and utterly alone. But even the smallest bit of sympathy would never come for me.

My cellmate's name was Danny (short for Daniel, of course). He was 15-years-old, older than most of the young slaces who worked in this section of the castle. Because of this, he was looked upon as a type of authority figure to the younger slaves. When they were scared or lonely, they usually came to him. When they needed help or made a mistake, he tried his hardest to fix it up so they weren't punished for it. Because the children needed him, I guess it goes without saying that he grew up quickly. But now that I think back on it, the human children in Demon World were forced to grow up much faster than the children in the Human World. Our survival depended on it. You had to learn how to take care of yourself or die a dog's death. That's just the way things were around here.

Danny and I never got along. I actually don't remember hearing him say one kind word to me in the years we spent living together. Despite that, I know he looked after _all_ of us, and I know that it pained him to see the younger slaves being mistreated by the demons. Years of hardship turned him into a cold person, and it certainly showed. Although Danny was a handsome boy with pale skin, dark blonde hair and beautiful misty gray eyes that would put Athene to shame, his body was covered in scars, scabs, and wounds, old and new. Claw marks crisscrossed on his chest and stomach, whip lashes scarred his back and thighs, and there were various welts and wounds on his face, throat, and arms. I don't know what he did to upset the guards to the point where they had to beat him so severely. Because we were never very close, it's not like he would come out and tell me how he got those scars.

His voice broke the silence once again. "I'm sure you won't appreciate it if I call you _Stupid Girl_, so you might as well tell me your name and save yourself a lot of grief."

Save myself some greif? Being called a stupid girl was nothing compared to the greif I would experience in this place. Regardless of that, _Stupid Girl_ wasn't a name I wanted to be given.

"I... I'm... Per...Persephone... Sa... Sabelle..." I stammered, still trying to keep myself from crying.

Danny rolled his eyes are that one. "Your first name's too hard to remember. I'll just call you _Sabelle_, then."

Honestly, I hated that. Sabelle was my father's family name. Just hearing Danny say that name only reminded me of him. To my discontent, tears began to built up once more. Danny of course showed no sympathy.

"Don't start crying again!" he snapped. "If you keep sniveling and they hear you, then trust me: they _will_ give you something to cry about."

Taking one look at his scars was enough to convince me of that. I stopped crying immediately.

Danny introduced himself to me, and then began to fill me in. He told me that I was in the southern dungeons, which were guarded by the water demon Leviathan. That would explain why the dungeons here were so wet (the puddles weren't made up of sweat and blood, the body fluids were just added to it after a long day of work). In order to scare me into being a good slave (or something like that), Danny said that the Emperor fed all bad slaves to Leviathan. Aftering hearing this, that and Danny's scars were all the motivation I needed to stay good for the Emperor and his guards. Danny also told me that the northern dungeons housed the adult slaves, and were guarded by the hellhound, Cerberus. Those dungeons were much colder, and the work there was obviously much harder for them. I could only imagine what a three headed hellhound would do to a slave if he/she was to step out of line.

To the east was the torture chamber, mutilation room, and execution chambers. Danny told me that he only knew where the rooms were located. He didn't know who guarded them or what they looked like. I'm sure you're already aware that the people who visited those chmabers were never brought back. The western chambers however were reserved for a select group of humans, consisting of young, healthy human girls. That chamber was the harem. Unlike the succubi chamber (which was also in the western part of the castle), the harem was for the lowest rank of demons only. Although it was probably meant to be an insult, I'm sure the low-rank demons didn't have anything to complain about. The human girls that were brought there weren't covered in scars or welts like the rest of us. I'm sure they were probably the most creatures in this place, second next to the Emperor himself.

I don't understand why I feel the need to speak of him in such a way. After all the things he has put me through, one would suspect that I would rather chop myself in half than speak of him as a beautiful creature. But I suppose that telling you that his appearance was beautiful is alright. It isn't like I'm speaking about his soul.

The Emperor's soul isn't beautiful. It never has been. And will probably never will be. I found this to be true the very next day, when Danny and I were forced out of our cells and sent to work. It was the very first time I ever talked to him...


End file.
